Little Joe's Big Haircut
by SailorNaruto52
Summary: Joe goes to town for some fun and instead gets the haircut of his life. Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bonanza related


The Haircut

"I'm headed into town for some good times." I said to Pa. " Be careful you never know what can happen, especially with you." "What's that suppose to mean?" "You know what I mean Little Joe." "Okay,Okay Pa." "Goodbye and be careful." "Okay see ya." After my conversation with Pa I went to the stables and got my horse and road down to town.

…

While in town I went into the saloon and met up with Hoss. "So basically you and Adam are going to the next town over to do some business for Pa." I said to Hoss during our conversation. "Yep we leave tomorrow for Carson City." Hoss said back. "Wish I could come along." I said with boredom.

"Naw, you need to stay here and help good old Virginia City, plus you look to scraggly to travel with us." "

I guess I could use a good haircut."

" When's the last time you got one?"

"About 3 months ago."

" Yeah I guess you could use one."

"Well I'll get going for now."

"See yaw Hoss."

I finished my glass of beer and paid my bill off and left the saloon.

…

I reflected about what Hoss had said and I decided to go down to the Barber Shop and get a haircut. When I entered I the usual crew was there and Frank was cutting someone's hair. I can't really remember who. "Well if it isn't good ol' Little Joe. I'll be with you just after I'm done with this customer." Frank said. "Okay." I replied. While I waited I read the newspaper nothing really noteworthy, and then about 2 hours later Frank yelled "All right Joey boy you're up." I sat down in the chair and then was in for the haircut of my life.

…

"Don't take too much off."

"Seriously after all this time and you don't trust me with your haircut."

"I don't know it's been awhile since you cut this head of hair."

"Don't worry Little Joe you're safe in my hands."

Frank started using the scissors and started cutting my hair off and I just sat bickering and about halfway through Frank starts using a razor

"Whoa what are you trying to do make me bald?"

"No I'm using a technique I learned from a buddy of mine to remove weight from your hair."

"And what'll that do exactly Frank?"

"It'll make you not as hot in this weather and you can work longer and harder."

"Okay continue on Frank."

Then a few minutes later Frank suddenly fell back as if in horror and then he said

"I'm so sorry Little Joe."

"What happened, What happened Frank?"

"I...I...I...cut a bald spot on the back of the your head."

"Wh...Wh...Ho...How'd this happen Frank."

"Well when I was going toward the back with the razor trying to make it less weighty."

"Yeah."

"I accidentally shaved a bald spot in the back of your head."

I sigh deeply.

"It's okay Frank. How can you fix my hair cut?"

"I..I...don't know the only way I could think to fix it is too shave the rest off."

"Are you sure there isn't any other way to fix it."

"Well i could continue and you'd just have your normal haircut with a giant bald spot in the back of your head."

I had a big decision to make be completely bald or walk around like a goof with my normal haircut with a whopping bald spot on the back of my head. Well it was summer and I wasn't going around with a bald spot in the back of my head so I said

"Take the rest off."

"Are you sure I could cover it up by combing your hair all to the spot."

"No all off, It is summer after and you wanted me to be cooler with work so with no hair it'll be really cool on this noggin."

"Okay then Little Joe."

When I shaved my head it felt as if i had let go of all my troubles for now a fresh start and just before Frank started I said

"Wait start on the top please."

"Really, why?"

"I just want to make sure there's no turning back to being a new, a fresh start."

"Okay Little Joe."  
After about an hour he was done and then he said

"Alright I'm done. Wanna see it Little Joe."

"Yeah."

When he turned the chair to the mirror my mouth dropped wide open in astonishment

"Oh,no I didn't do a bad job did I."

"No,No, You did great as always. it's just...it's just..."  
"It's just what?"  
"It's just I'm not use to it yet ya know."

"Yeah."

"How much do I owe ya?"

"Nothing it's on the house, seeing as I messed up your haircut."

"Really!?"

"Yeah!"

"You're good folk ya know Frank."

"Yeah. Now go on get out of here."

Then I left Frank's barbershop jumping and rubbing my head all the way to my horse.

…

When I got Home Everybody asked what happened

"Oh my god what happened to your hair!" Pa said.

"Well I got my haircut at Frank's place and he messed up and the only way to fix it was to shave my head." I replied

" Ya know I always said it but you truly look like an egghead now." Adam replied.

"Make your jokes, I don't know about you but I like it." I retorted.

Me and Adam fought for a few more minutes, and then we went off to bed. While in bed I think about my day while rubbing my head. I thought about how long it would take to for my hair to grow back. Also I thought about whether I would do it again or not and ya know what my answer was yes. Maybe at the beginning of every summer i would shave my head. I have another interesting haircut story but that's another story for another time for now farewell.


End file.
